1. Technical Field
The invention relates to the locating and tracking of persons. More particularly, the invention relates to a method and apparatus for locating and tracking persons by use of an implant able device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The invention relates to a method and apparatus for locating and tracking persons by use of an implant able device. Other systems with some similar purposes, such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,629,678 (Gargano et al., May 13, 1997) and U.S. Pat. No. 6,317,049 (Toubia et al., Nov. 13, 2001), describe positioning devices which are implanted beneath the skin in subcutaneous location, i.e. beneath the epidermal and dermal layers. There are several significant problems associated with locating a positioning device in the subcutaneous position including, but not limited to:
(1) In cases of abduction, the device is easily located by the abductor. Once located, the position of the device immediately under the skin allows for rapid and relatively simple removal of the device by the abductor without the victim incurring significant medical risk;
(2) In cases of runaway children, the device is easily located by the runaway. Once located, the position of the device immediately under the skin allows for rapid and relatively simple removal of the device without the runaway incurring significant medical risk;
(3) The placement of the device immediately beneath the skin exposes the device to constant and continuous risk of accidental damage and subsequent malfunction as the implanted individual goes through his daily routine. This is especially true for implanted juveniles, who play sports and are physically very active on a daily basis. Any malfunction secondary to accidental damage may not be detected and, therefore, the implanted individual and his loved ones would be unaware that the individual could not be positioned if missing. If damage is detected, surgical removal of the dysfunctional device, plus repeat surgical implantation of a new device, would be required. This exposes the individual to further medical risk and discomfort;
(4) The placement of the device immediately beneath the skin is cosmetically unappealing, as the device appears as a lump under the skin. This aesthetic problem is important in that it may increase resistance against device implantation from the individuals who are most likely to benefit from such implantation, e.g. teenage girls, who are frequent targets of Acquaintance Abduction, according to Office of Juvenile Justice and Delinquency Prevention statistics.
(5) Current Implanted devices relying on a GPS antenna within the device are frequently unable to receive GPS signals due to mechanical signal interference.
It would be advantageous to provide a method and apparatus for locating and tracking persons by use of an implant able device that solved the above identified problems attendant with existing approaches.